Magnus Zero
Magnus Zero '(マグナスゼロ Magunasu Zero) is a member of Perfect Order, wherein he is a member of the Eight Commando Seals, a team consisting of the organization`s strongest wizards. Before this, he was the guild master of a dark guild named Blackstar. Due to his destructive nature and usage of destruction based magic, he holds the epithet '"Doomsday". Appearance TBA... Personality Magnus was once a ruthless wizard and loved to hunt down legal guilds and their members. However, after 5 years in prison and joining Perfect Order, he changed abit. Allthough he is still ruthless, he directs all that towards dark guilds, dark mages, cults and cultists. He is often seen with a sinister smile whenever he encounters dark wizards, often telling them that they have reached the end of the line. Above all else now, he is very vengeful. He will not rest until he has had his revenge on Leon. He has stated himself that at this point, he would ally himself with mostly anyone if it means he can get his long desired revenge. History 7 years ago, Magnus was the fourth master of the dark guild Blackstar and a ruthless wizard who hunted down legal guilds for fun. The guild was not really big and only himself and his second in command, Leon Argous, was truly powerful wizards. One day, while the two was out on a mission, hunting for a group of wizards from a legal guild, they where caught in an ambush by a massive squad of Rune Knights. Magnus was ready to fight them off, but found that his magic did not work and he got arrested, but Leon did not. In turned out that Leon had sold out Magnus in order to save his own hide. Enraged by this, Magnus attempted to attack Leon but was subdued and a rope was tied on him that contained Magic Sealing Stones that block his magic. The last thing Magnus saw was a smirking Leon, which only enraged him even more. He remained in prison for 5 long years. During this time, he would spend alot of time thinking and desiring to not be a dark mage, but become one who hunt dark mages. One day, Magnus was freed by a Rune Knight. This both suprised and confused Magnus, but the Rune Knight only told him: "If you ever want to behold daylight, shut up and follow me". Magnus did not like being talked to that way, but complied since he wanted to get out. When they managed to finally escape, Magnus questioned the Rune Knight, but before he got an answer, the Rune Knight transformed into a woman. She said that her name was Clair Blitz and that she was a member of an organization known as Perfect Order. Clair told him that she only freed him beacuse her leader told her to. She then offered him to join Perfect Order and start over again. Magnus was hesitant and demanded to speak with her leader. Magnus then met Perfect Order`s leader; Ganseku Oros, whom told Magnus about his goal and also told him that Magnus would get his wish to hunt down dark mages. Eventually Magnus decided to join them, with one main goal burning in his mind; Find and get revenge on Leon no matter what. Magic and Abilities Explosion Magic: '''A form of Caster Magic used by Magnus and its also his main magic. Its a magic that allows Magnus to simply manipulate and create explosions. He can use this magic in many ways, like blowing up things simply by touching them, or use explosions to propel himself in the air. * Burst: Magnus focus magic under his desired target. Next, he snaps his fingers and the ground beneath his target explodes. '''Rupture Magic: A form of Caster Magic used by Magnus. By pressurizing a persons magic power, Magnus can cause their said magic power to explode. The power of this magic also becomes even more deadlier the more magic power a person posses. Quotes Trivia Profile image is Ryuga from Beyblade. Despite is status as former guild master and title, he is acutally the weakest member of the Seals.